Super Rebecca
by boochi
Summary: What happens to Rebecca when she gets super powers? I don't know...


"Installing your new microwave... my lord, they could have made this more clearer!" Rebecca was baffled by the instructions for her new microwave.  
She bought it at Wal-Mart for 15.99 in the discount bin, it must have been returned, so she bought it with the money she saved up by hiding extra change in her bra. Rebecca had it placed on the counter in the kitchen, and held the plug in her hand unsure what to do with it. "Do I put it in the outlet?" She slid the plug in, hoping for the best that it will work. Once the plug was in, she heard a beep from the microwave. A smile took over her face, and she leaned over the buttons.  
"Why is it flashing 12:00?" Rebecca tapped the clock screen, "I think it's broken! Pi-LAR!"  
She waited for Pilar to come and help her, several minutes went by, and Pilar never came. Where was that woman? Isn't she the caretaker of the house? Why is she never around? Rebecca knew she had to take things in her own hands. She pushed up her boobs and glared at the machine, squinting her eyes with all her might.   
"Oh, i'm getting no where... and fast!" Rebecca slammed her arm down on the microwave, and formed a small crack, and started to smell something. The microwave turned on and the smell got stronger... the light wave shining on her stomach. Rebecca stared in amazement at the microwave, "I DID IT! I REALLY DID IT!" Rebecca jumped up and down joyfully, "JULIAN!!! JULIA...Juliannn..."  
Rebecca started to get woozy, and everything went black.  
Rebecca woke up on the floor in the kitchen, she wasn't sure how long she was out for since the clock on the microwave was broken. She stood up, and looked around. Her head was hurting, and that the microwave was completely black with smoke coming out of it. Her microwave was broken! $15.99 had gone down the drain! She was furious! Now she couldn't eat all the Michelina's she wanted too... it was a dark day in Rebecca history. Then, her hand was tingling, what was wrong with it? She looked at it and little blots of lightening was flying out, how could this be?  
"The microwave explosion must have given me crazy powers! What else can I do?" Rebecca tightened fists, and pushed herself with all her might, giving a constupated look on her face. She kept pushing herself to see what would happen. Soon her head felt light and like it was... floating. She looked down and she was 2 inches off of the floor!!! Now, she pushed even HARDER!!! All that came next was a small insignifcant fart.  
"Oh, hehe, what will I do with these new found powers?" She tapped her finger on her chin, and left the kitchen. "I can be a super hero!!! I can wear a tight blue spandex suit with a big S on the chest and long red cape... no, wait, I think would interfere on some copyright infringements..."  
  
Several hours later, Rebecca had made herself a nice petit little suit. It was a short red skirt with shiny frills on the end, and small little red high heels... and her shirt was something else! It was a small tight T-shirt, colored red, with a large majestic label that read "Taco Bell", she had to settle for that until she got her real shirt from the "Gap", and finally, she would put 2 black streaks under her eyes like a football player so no one would know her identity. She decided to call herself, 'The woman of the night', she would plainly stand on street corners until she heard trouble or some poor innocent and/or rich person, and rush to save the day!  
That night, she went out to use her handy dandy powers. She picked a corner by a nice coffee shop and waited. She saw many people walk by her like, Charity , Liz, David, TC, Eve, Sheridan, Luis, A nurse pushing Antonio in a hospital bed, Whitney, Chad, Oprah Winfrey, Fox, and Gwen and Ethan... seemed like everyone was safe tonight... until she heard screaming of an old woman. Mrs.Wallace!!! Rebecca ran down the road to Beth's house, and looked in the window, Beth had her poor old mother tied and hanging by a rope over a shark tank! Oh dear!  
Rebecca changed into her costume, and barged in! "Stop Beth! It is I, Woman of the Night!"  
"Oh no!" Beth looked towards Woman of the Night, "You can't stop me from killing my mother, no one can!"  
"No one? Oh, okay then, I better be off then..." Rebecca looked sad, and turned around and walked out the door. Maybe being a super hero was too much for Rebecca? It was, it wasn't the right life for a lady like herself. Rebecca took off the costume and dropped it to the ground, maybe she could use her powers for something else? But what was lightening bolts and floating 2 inches off the ground going to be good for? Nothing. So, that night, Rebecca went home to her Pookie and had a nice "fun" evening, you know what I mean, sexual innuendo and all...  
Written by: Michael, mlpicco@hotmail.com 


End file.
